18/39
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 39-'وَلَوْلَا إِذْ دَخَلْتَ جَنَّتَكَ قُلْتَ مَا شَاء اللَّهُ لَا قُوَّةَ إِلَّا بِاللَّهِ إِن تُرَنِ أَنَا أَقَلَّ مِنكَ مَالًا وَوَلَدًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 39-Ve lev lâ iz dehalte cenneteke kulte mâ şâallâhu lâ kuvvete illâ billâh(billâhi), in tereni ene ekalle minke mâlen ve veledâ(veleden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lev lâ : ve olmasaydı, olmaz mıydı * 2. iz dehalte : sen girdiğin zaman * 3. cennete-ke : senin bahçen * 4. kulte : dedin, söyledin * 5. mâ şâe allâhu : maşaallah, Allah'ın dilediği şey * 6. lâ kuvvete : kuvvet yoktur * 7. illâ : sadece, ancak, den başka * 8. billâhi (bi allâhi) : Allah'a, Allah'tan * 9. in tere-ni : eğer sen beni görüyorsan * 10. ene : ben * 11. ekalle : daha az * 12. min-ke : senden * 13. mâlen : mal (miktar) bakımından * 14. ve veleden : ve çocuk (sayısı) bakımından Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 39-Bağına girdiğin zaman Allah, neyi dilerse o olur, kuvvet, ancak Allah'ındır deseydin ya. Beni malca, evlâtça senden düşkün gördün ama. Ali Bulaç Meali * 39-"Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşaallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur' demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." Ahmet Varol Meali * 39-Bağına girdiğin zaman: "Maşallah (Allah'ın dilediği olmuş), kuvvet ancak Allah'tandır" demeli değil miydin? Eğer beni mal ve evlat bakımından senden daha az görüyorsan; Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 39-(37-41) Kendisiyle konuştuğu arkadaşı ona: 'Seni topraktan, sonra nutfeden yaratanı, sonunda de seni insan kılığına koyanı mı inkar ediyorsun? İşte O benim Rabbim olan Allah'tır. Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmam. Bahçene girdiğin zaman, her ne kadar beni kendinden mal ve nüfus bakımından daha az buluyorsan da: 'Maşallah! Kuvvet ancak Allah'a mahsustur!' demen gerekmez mi? Rabbim, senin bahçenden daha iyisini bana verebilir ve seninkinin üzerine gökten bir felaket gönderir de bahçen yerle bir olabilir. Yahut suyu çekilir bir daha da bulamazsın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 39-(39-40) “Bağına girdiğinde ‘Mâşaallah! Kuvvet yalnız Allah’ındır’ deseydin ya!. Eğer benim malımı ve çocuklarımı kendininkilerden daha az görüyorsan, belki Rabbim bana, senin bağından daha iyisini verir. Seninkinin üzerine de gökten bir afet indirir de bağ kupkuru ve yalçın bir toprak hâline geliverir.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 39-«Bağına girdiğinde: Mâşâallah! Kuvvet yalnız Allah'ındır, deseydin ya! Eğer malca ve evlâtça beni kendinden güçsüz görüyorsan (şunu bil ki):» Edip Yüksel Meali * 39-'Bağına girerken, 'Bu ALLAH'ın bir bağışıdır (Maşallah), kuvvet ancak ALLAH iledir (La kuvvete illa billah)' demen gerekmez miydi? Senden daha az para ve çocuğa sahip olduğumu görüyor olabilirsin ama Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 39-Bağına girdiğin zaman: «Maşallah, Allah'ın yardımından başka hiçbir kuvvet yoktur!» deseydin olmaz mıydı? Eğer malca ve evlatça beni kendinden az görüyorsan, Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 39-Bağına girdiğin vakıt «maşaallahu la kuvvete illa billah» dese idin olmaz mıydı? eğer malca, evlâdca beni kendinden az görüyorsan Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 39-«Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, lâ kuvvete illâ billah' demeli değil mi idin, eğer beni malca ve evlatça daha az görüyorsan?» Muhammed Esed * 39-Ve (devamla,) "Yazık, keşke bahçene girerken 'Allah'ın dilediği (olur, çünkü) yaratıcı güç ancak Allah'ın elindedir deseydin! Mal ve evlatça, gördüğün gibi, senden daha güçsüz isem de Suat Yıldırım * 39-"Benim servetimin ve çoluk çocuğumun sayısının seninkinden daha az olduğunu düşündüğüne göre, bağına girdiğinde: "Maşaallah! Allah ne güzel dilemiş ve yapmış! Ondan başka gerçek güç ve kuvvet sahibi yoktur." demeli değil miydin? Süleyman Ateş Meali * 39-"Bağına girdiğin zaman: Mâşâallah (Allâh dilemiş de olmuş), kuvvet yalnız Allâh iledir! demen gerekmez miydi? Gerçi sen beni malca ve evlâtça senden az görüyorsun ama" Şaban Piriş Meali * 39-Her ne kadar beni kendinden mal ve evlat bakımından az görüyorsan da, bahçene girdiğin zaman ‘Allah’ın dilediği olur, bütün güç sadece Allah’ındır.’ demen gerekmez miydi? Ümit Şimşek Meali * 39-'Keşke bağına girdiğin zaman 'Mâşaallah, Allah dilemiş de lütfetmiş; güç ve kuvvet ancak Allah'ındır' deseydin! Gerçi sen beni servetçe de, evlât sayısı bakımından da kendinden aşağıda görüyorsun. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 39-"Bağına girdiğinde, 'Mâşallah, kuvvet yalhız Allah'tandır!' desen olmaz mıydı? Gerçi sen beni, malca ve evlatça senden basit görüyorsun ama, Yusuf Ali (English) * 39- "Why didst thou not, as thou wentest into thy garden, say: ´(Allah)´s will (be done)! There is no power but with Allah.´ If thou(2380) dost see me less than thee in wealth and sons, M. Pickthall (English) * 39- If only, when thou enteredst thy garden, thou hadst said: That which Allah willeth (will come to pass)! There is no strength save in Allah! Though thou seest me as less than thee in wealth and children. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 39- "Kendi bağına girdiğin zaman: "Bu Allah'dandır, benim kuvvetimle değil, Allah'ın kuvveti ile olmuştur, deseydin ya! Her ne kadar beni, malca ve evlatça kendinden az görüyorsan da." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *37- Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah) ı inkâr mı ettin?"(39) 38- "Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." 39- "Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur'(40) demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." 40- "Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne de gökten 'yakıp-yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." 41- "Veya onun suyu dibe göçü verir de böylelikle onu arayıp-bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." 42- (Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuşlarını (esefle) evirip-çeviriyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." 43- Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. 44- İşte burda (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. 45- Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgârların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir.(41) AÇIKLAMA 39. Bu, Allah'ı "inkar" etmenin sadece Allah'ın varlığını kabul etmemekle sınırlı olmadığını, fakat gurur, kibir, kendini beğenmişlik ve ahireti inkarın da küfr olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu kişi Allah'ın varlığını inkar etmemesine, belki de "Şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem" ifadesi ile onun varlığına şehadet etmesine rağmen komşusu onu Allah'ı inkar etmekle suçlamaktadır. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetini Allah'ın bir lütfu olarak değil de kendi güç ve becerilerinin bir meyvesi olarak kabul eden, bu nimetlerin sonsuz olduğuna ve kimsenin bunları kendisinden alamayacağına inanan ve kendisini hiç kimseye karşı hesap vermekle sorumlu hissetmeyen bir kimse Allah'a inandığını söylese bile "Allah'ı inkar" etmektedir. Çünkü böyle bir kimse Allah'ı tek hakim, mabud ve malik değil de sadece bir varlık olarak kabul etmektedir. Gerçekte, Allah'a iman, sadece O'nun varlığını kabul etmeyi değil, aynı zamanda O'nu tek hakim, tek mabud ve tek hüküm koyucu olarak kabul etmeyi de gerektirir. 40. Yani, "Eğer biz bir şey yapmaya güç yetirebiliyorsak, bu, Allah'ın yardımı ve desteği iledir." 41. "Allah her şeye kadirdir": Hayat veren ve öldüren O'dur. Yükseltmek alçaltmak O'nun elindedir. Mevsimler O'nun emriyle değişir. Bu nedenle ey iman edenler; eğer bu gün bolluk içinde yaşıyorsanız, bu durumun sonsuza kadar süreceğini sanıp aldanmayın. Bir emriyle size tüm bunları lutfeden Allah, başka bir emriyle sahip olduklarınızın hepsini yok etmeye kadirdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *39. Ve devamla, "Yazık, (46) keşke bahçene girerken ‘Allah'ın dilediği çünkü yaratıcı güç ancak Allah'ın elindedir' deseydin! Mal ve evlatça, gördüğün gibi, senden daha güçsüz isem de 46 - Lev-lâ takısına verdiğimiz "yazık!" yahut "ne yazık!" anlamı hk. bir açıklama için bkz. 10:98 üzerine 119. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *39. Bağına girdiğin zaman "Maşallah, lâ kuvvete illâ billâh" demeli değil mi idin?. Eğer beni malca ve evlâtça senden daha az görüyorsan. 39. Sen ey servetiyle övünen şahıs!. (Bağına girdiğin zaman maşaallah) yani: Emr, Allah'ın dileyeceğidir veya Allah'ın dilediği ne ise o mutlaka olacaktır (lâkuvvete illâ billâh) ve hangi bir kuvvet, hangi bir şeyi vücude getirmeğe takat, ancak Allah Teâlâ'nın dilemesiyle, yardımıyledir. Asıl kudret, Allah'a aittir. (Demeli değil mi idin) bize lâyık olan, aczimizi itiraf ederek böyle demektir. Sen neden kendi nefsine gururlanarak Halikı Kerimi böyle takdis ve tebcil etmiyorsun?. Ey bencil, inkarcı muhatabım!. (Eğer beni malca ve evlâtça senden daha az görüyor isen) bundan dolayı bana karşı gururluca bir vaziyet almış bulunuyorsan bu doğru değildir.